


Miraculous

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Genie's thoughts about Aladdin's life and what he should use his wishes for. He loves Aladdin for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous

"So, three wishes. Hmm, I want them to be good," Aladdin said.

Aw, the Genie thought, this kid didn't need much. He was smart and savvy and pure of heart. Despite his difficult life, he'd made it to the brink of adulthood whole and intact, all on his own. All he'd ever lacked was a decent chance, some solid footing, a little luck. Genie could provide those things. Maybe a nice house, good health and a profitable business. Al would get along just fine. He'd figure out how to have a great life, if anyone could.

But Genie could see it in Aladdin's eyes long before he even spoke about it. The long shot. The thrilling chance. The crazy all-or-nothing gamble.

There he stood in his tattered clothes, orphaned, nearly homeless. Stealing to survive, because he was too proud to beg. And even now he wasn't going to ask for what he needed. He was going to ask for what he wanted. And once he burned through the three wishes, the Genie would go back in the lamp, and Aladdin would go back to being utterly alone.

It was always like that with wishes. Outrageous. Raining gold and rubies, irresistible beauty, endless parties, absolute power. Just once the Genie would like to hear, 'I wish for health, prosperity and happiness. Just enough of each.' Just once. Just now, Al.

"Well, there's this… girl…"

Aha.

Genie hadn't seen much of true love, not in his line of work. Just a lot of agony over the pursuit of it. In his experience, if someone couldn't overcome the obstacles that were blocking the way to 'true love' without magic, they rarely could even with magic. The complications didn't really go away, they just took other forms.

Al was already a prince through and through, without the gaudy costume, the confidence and bluster, the veil of perfect looks from a lifetime of pampered, easy living. Aladdin was all but lost behind Ali. Could she see him under it? If she could, she'd love him. Genie did.

Maybe, just maybe, there could be a future with Al as a kind and just Sultan. Husband to a queen who looked in his eyes and saw the prince, the street rat, the diamond in the rough all at once and loved them all. Father to little princes who were more than handsome faces, little princesses who would never know a cage. And… friend to Genie? Could he be there, could he see it all with his own eyes? Not just wonder and worry about his ex-master from his dormant lamp?

"How do I look?"

"Like a prince."

The Genie watched Al fly up to the balcony to try again, even after she'd rejected Prince Ali.

Al, don't you know? You're more miraculous than any wish could ever be.


End file.
